1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to a circuit breaker including an adjustable mounting assembly. The invention also relates to an adjustable mounting assembly for circuit breakers.
2. Background Information
In certain applications, such as, for example and without limitation, naval applications (e.g., without limitation, water-based vehicles, such as ships, boats, aircraft carriers, other vessels for travel on water, and submarines, or other vehicles for travel under water), electrical equipment must be designed to withstand large shock loads (e.g., up to about 1000 times the force of gravity, or more). Such shock loads include, for example, impact loads resulting from a direct hit by a torpedo, depth charge, missile, other ammunition or impact force, as well as residual or aftershock loads caused, for example, by a nearby indirect explosion, such as the detonation of a depth charge. All shock loads can severely damage the electrical equipment. Accordingly, electrical components for such applications must be designed to withstand much larger loads than typically experienced by electrical equipment employed in conventional civilian or commercial applications.
For instance, a shock load of about 1000 times the force of gravity would be expected to crack or otherwise damage the molded (e.g., without limitation, plastic) housing of a commercial power circuit breaker. Additionally, it is generally well known that power circuit breakers are typically large in size and relatively heavy and are, therefore, often mounted with other switchgear in a cabinet or other enclosure. Accordingly, in order to facilitate insertion and removal of the circuit breakers with respect to the enclosure, power circuit breakers are typically mounted within a frame, known as a cassette, which may be drawn into and out of the cabinet. Hence, the “draw-out” designation is commonly associated with this type of switchgear configuration. In addition to the aforementioned undesired cracking of the molded housing of the circuit breaker, large shock loads could further cause the power circuit breaker to vibrate within, or separate or break-away from the cassette.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in circuit breakers for use in applications where the circuit breaker must be capable of withstanding a high load, such as a shock load, and in adjustable mounting assemblies for such circuit breakers.